


To co zostało odebrane

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Deanifer, M/M, brak bety, jednostronny Samifer, to wszystko przez RCS, wcale nie mam syndromu Barneya Stinsona
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ma dość i nie jest w stanie wytrzymać więcej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To co zostało odebrane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Świat się kończy, piszę angst. Proszę o wybaczenie, to nie moja broszka.

Dean patrzył na swojego młodszego brata. Sam wyglądał, jakby została mu odebrana ostatnia nadzieja. A to wszystko przez niego.

— Sammy, posłuchaj…

— Nie, Dean — przerwał mu młodszy Winchester. — To ty posłuchaj. Kiedy byliśmy dziećmi, wolałeś jeździć na polowania z ojcem, niż być ze mną. Potem poszliśmy do szkoły. Olałeś mnie wtedy na rzecz swoich randek. Jak byłem starszy, kradłeś moje. Gdy udało mi się wyrwać z tego życia, wciągnąłeś mnie z powrotem. A teraz… teraz znów mi coś zabierasz — powiedział, a głos mu drżał. — Nie mogłeś sobie odpuścić, prawda? Musiałeś zabrać mi jego? Tego, którego nie obchodziły moje dawne uczynki?

Samotna łza spłynęła po policzku jego młodszego brata, który z każdym słowem, coraz bardziej się cofał w stronę drzwi.

— To koniec, Dean. Muszę odejść. Nie wytrzymam widoku ciebie i jego. Razem. Waszych splecionych dłoni i pocałunków, gdy myślicie, że nie widzę. To zbyt wiele. A ty — zwrócił się do Lucyfera, który stał spokojnie, ramię w ramię ze starszym Winchesterem, dając mu odwagę i emocjonalne wsparcie. — Mówiłeś, że twoje serce bije tylko dla mnie — wyszeptał słabo, wyglądając jakby miał się osunąć na ziemie.

— Sam… — spróbował Dean raz jeszcze, czując jak archanioł chwyta go za dłoń, by dodać otuchy.

Odpowiedziało tylko trzaśnięcie drzwiami.

 


End file.
